


Tether

by Nessann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mates, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Knotting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: "Can you hear me you stupid, sexy wolf?" He said in his normal voice and was very surprised when Derek didn’t stop his pacing. "I guess as long as I move as if its normal you can't hear me in here. Which means I can do what ever I want as long as I wash away the smell I could do anything without you hearing me, right?" he mumbled to himself as he jerked his clothes off.





	Tether

 

Peter sits in the cinders of his dead sister's old home snarling over the fact a teen had become alpha to what was left of her pack and territory, he'd vowed to take it all back in the honor of their blood line, with himself as alpha though Derek would work second best because he was easily manipulated. He checks his watch awaiting his guest, first was to disassemble the fledgling werewolves that had sprouted up, then the best and most classic technique was to take the alphas mate, but because the alpha was just teen he had none, just his little awkward harmless friend Stiles. Whom he alone could tell was infatuated with his nephew, the bother was for himself and Scott, that it was secretly reciprocated the sounds of thuding hearts heavy with guilt and the sweet scent of lust that permeated after the two interacted was palpable. He didn't mind pulling that human in to the pack so long as it dethroned the current out of a jealous rage besides he could control him. So with this goal in mind he waits with over a dozen tubes of his own blood self drawn over the last few hours, he was weak and this was dangerous, and absolutely necessary to nip this problem in the bud, while it wasn't fail proof if he didn't succeed he had plausible deniability, down to the point these two types of super natural entities had always been a predator to the other.

She shows up and asks for the personal items of soiled laundry and his viles, she gives him a couple of items with specific instructions and he double checks that'll not leave an ensile memory. After soothing his anxiety and the exchange itself was done simple enough he went to stalk down the smaller and more manageable of the two, the eighteen year old, he was always with the alpha and they were always up at the school for some reason or another he could follow their heart beats. He waits in a car studying his items at the practice field parking lot until they are done and separate. He tells Stiles that Derek wants to see him that it's an emergency which gets him in the car fast and easily enough he then spontaneously slams Stiles face into the dash by grasping a knot of his hair to control that less than gentle tap to knock him out. He's just as if not heavier than he appears Peter decided as he drug him in to the loft, over his shoulder off in to Derek's room dead weight up on the bed where he binds him. Peter then roles his gifted herbs with the inked parchment directions and leaves them on the bed side table as he waits in the dark open area for the real challenge.

Derek who comes in all business and halts instantaneously in the tracks of Stiles scent as he always had trying not to let the stammer in his natural stride show. Peter jumps on him from behind as fast as he can locking his arm in a sleeper hold around his neck taking him down slowly. Both incurring injuries along the way as the larger of them thrashes back and punctures his leg with his claws and the other looses his grasp and scratches his face. Once he's down he's even heavier Peter approaches this hurtle lazily dragging him by his ankles he doesn't procrastinate tying him and pushing him up beside the other. He plops down in a near by chair all but heaving as he lights the parcel and rigidly starts chanting the words written on it all the while blowing it in their faces. Waking them slowly the older of the two first, who rises as soon as he sees Stiles all but snapping at Peter there after he realizes he's been immobilized this jerking around on the bed woke Stiles who initially groans in pain after coughing some. Stiles response to his fight or flight was flight, he scampers the best he can and falls off the bed on to the hard floor with a solid thud when his shoulder and hip make contact with the ground, this makes Peter chuckle and almost lose his hit as he wraps up the verbal part of his ritual. He waits patiently for the teen to finish struggling and find a sitting position when he does Peter straddles him pinning him up against the bed, Derek lunges forward across the king sized. Peter's response is shown by grabbing Stiles jaw forcing him to pop open his mouth so he can blow a large amount of smoke in then sealing it off with a deep kiss so he would inhale out of shock and exhale threw his nose.

Once done with him and he looks high and subdued he moves on to Derek who's no challenge when you've got your claws up to his little buddy by the throat. Peter motions him closer and draws as much off the smoldering nub ash can before making this move on the largest of them all, Derek is visibly disgusted but allows this and Peter rewards him by making sure he could taste the other on his lips as he'd been told to do so. Surprisingly Stiles grinds in to him involuntarily watching from underneath, he breaks the connection as the kid's face flushes with the slow diluted realization of what he'd done. He clears his throat and stands, then crosses the room, Stiles scoffs then slurs a retort from way off in his slumped over stoop, "I don't know what's worse if you want to fuck me or him." He pauses over the metal desk where he's burning the remnants of this sorcery, he turns and smirks staring down at them, Derek mumbles the question why from his now laying position. He answers freely "Because if you two finally hook up it'll bother the current alpha, and we all need a shift in power." He watches them lose consciousness then picks up Stiles and lurches him up on the bed again.

 

Peter closed the door behind himself, he had finally done it, he had found a witch to cast the spell. He listened to Derek and Stiles heartbeats for a moment before leaving the two alone in the loft.

 

Stiles woke with a start, his head was pounding and his back was sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his side where there was a weight around his waist. He turned over not completely awake and saw Derek face blood dried against his hairline from a wound already healed. He scrambled out from under his arm and off the bed barely missing falling on his ass. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and his breath came in short pants he couldn't remember how he had gotten to the loft let alone how he had ended up in bed with the wolf. Panic started to set in as he saw that the sky outside the wall of windows behind the bed was a wash of color, reds oranges and pinks streaks. He remembered he was to meet up with Scott at the lacrosse pitch to practice for the up coming tryouts, but a icepick of pain lanced through his head causing him to cry out, when he tried to remember past that call.

Derek sat up and looked around the room, his uncle had been there recently, but wasn't anymore. A growl of irritation rumbled from his chest when he caught sight of Stiles. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood from the bed and walked to the kitchen area. Derek turned slightly as the sound of Stiles breathing cut off, his agitation increased when he took a step back and he could once again hear Stiles rapid heart beat.

"I don't remember, I was supposed to meet Scott for some practice for the try outs on Monday but, augh." He cried out again and grabbed his head as he tried to recall what had happened. Derek watched his friend? Was he a friend? Wince in pain, as he tried to remember how he had gotten there. "Well, Peter did something, his scent is all over." He took a couple steps closer to Stiles and took in a deep breath through his nose, then proceeded to sneeze repeatedly and rapidly. The scent of Peter was all over Stiles as well as a mixture of herbs that made his head pound. Lifting his bloodstained shirt to his nose he again had a tickle in his nose as Peter's scent wafted into his face. "We both need showers, before you go anywhere near Scott. His Alpha possessiveness of you won't mix well with the smell of Peter all over you." Not including my own over top of it, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, ok. Shower, Naked in your bathroom, just on the other side of a door from you in the shower naked. Both of us naked in the shower." Stiles whispered to himself as he turned in circles trying to gather his courage to go to the bathroom and strip his clothes. Growling in frustration to himself Stiles went to the bathroom and as he stepped through the door he couldn't hear Derek's footsteps behind him and he turned taking a step back through the door and heard Derek growl as he tossed his shirt across the room. "whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, just get in there and wash off, use the white unlabeled bottle to wash everything. I'm going to make us some food. While you shower, and leave the door open so I know you are fine, since I can't hear you if we aren't in the same room as far as I can tell."

"Cant hear me? As in at all? Why?"

"No nothing the sound goes dead as if I was here alone, if we aren't in the same room as far as I can tell, I took a step into the kitchen and couldn't hear you breathing, then when you stepped into the bathroom it stopped again."

"Yeah it was weird, I could have sworn you were right behind me but when I went into the bathroom I couldn't hear you either. So is it some sort of proximity thing, that we can't hear each other or something Peter did?"

"Probably something Peter did knowing him. Usually I can hear your heartbeat from your house to here, and if I concentrate I can hear it from the outer edge of the preserve. he admitted. Even though he listened to the fast steady pace of Stiles heartbeat to fall asleep to at night didn't mean he wanted him to know that. The scent of Stiles started to overwhelm the room as he kept his eyes on Derek's bare skin. "Go take your shower." He looked up at Stiles whom had his mouth open to protest. He pointed to the bathroom, "Go." Stiles jumped slightly at the growl that accompanied the command and turned quickly back into the bathroom where he could see Derek through the door but he couldnâ€™t hear him pacing back and forth.

"Can you hear me you stupid, sexy wolf?" He said in his normal voice and was very surprised when Derek didn't stop his pacing. "I guess as long as I move as if its normal you can't hear me in here. Which means I can do what ever I want as long as I wash away the smell I could do anything without you hearing me, right?" he mumbled to himself as he jerked his clothes off. Turning on the water to mostly hot he took a step into the tub and relished in the feel of it. The heat beating against the back of his neck and his shoulders.

Derek jerked his head up at the sound of the shower running, it sounded like the water was just running and running and He could see a fine steam mist wafting from the bathroom door but there was only the smell of water on the air not the comforting scent of his pack mate, friend? Before he could make himself go to the kitchen to cook he found himself standing just outside the bathroom the silhouette of Stiles in his shower was clearly visible his hand roaming over his body as he moved the bubbled soap over his skin. but still the scent and sound of Stiles was blocked. He took a step into the room and was nearly overwhelmed by the smell of Stiles the scent of Peter was gone except for a small pile of clothes next to the sink. And the scent of Stiles permeated the whole room. He could hear the water stutter as it hit his body and his heartbeat was faster than it normally would be. A low moan broke Derek out of his stupor, and he jerked his eyes open, when had he closed them? Stiles silhouette jerked slightly he couldn't see the movement of his arms or hands because he was leaning against the wall facing it his back to the curtain, his voice a low whisper Derek heard loud and clear over the water. "Fuck, god Derek wish you could hear this hear me, want you so bad have since we were in my dad's car with your hand cuffed wanted to ride you in that cage, then when Isaac tried to come after me you made him stop, protected me with your alpha-ness, saved all of us, made sure I was safe. Want your hands on me, bet they would be soft and smooth from your healing, nothing could callous or blister, the way you would hold me down bite me, suck your marks into my shoulder and neck. Mmm. Der, Derek." His shoulder jerked with his movements.

Derek could tell by the rhythmic sound of slick skin against slick skin what he was doing and how close he was by the smell that was thick as the steam that engulfed the room. A low growl rumbled from his chest, as Stiles scent peaked and his shoulders slumped.

Stiles leaned panting against the wall for a minute gathering his mind together to wash off again. He hadn't heard Derek growl, and Derek let out a soft sigh of relief. "Fuck, why would you do that, you know as soon as he comes in here he's going to smell it. If he cant already even though he's in the kitchen. Why would you do that Stiles. You're such an idiot." He mumbled to himself as he washed off again then stepped back under the water to rinse.

Derek watched as Stiles moved quickly in and out under the water the smell of his cum washing away as he rinsed the suds off of himself.

Stiles turned and opened the curtain in a single move and froze, Derek was standing shirtless in the doorway his nose in the air as if he was needed to smell more of the scent in the air. His eyes almost closed but the bright blue of his wolf eyes shone from under his lashes.

 

Derek attempts to keep his composer, his mind whistles empty while he attempts to smother himself in that smell as Stiles scurrys to cover himself face flooding with blood, heart pounding the scent of fear pouring in to the small humid room. He steps to the side sliding out of the room hands gliding on the edge of the counter top as he looks away just around the corner to a that mute contrast once there this almost made his ears ring and his nose run, somthing told him despite his every twitching instinct that at this moment he shouldn't act on these feelings or urges.

He gulps clearing his throat waiting impatiently for the sounds of Stiles heart and breathing to cross that threshold between the rooms. He waits further and further away back by the sink trying to shake off the shock, and hide that under laying excitemen they'd never fathomed that Stiles had a clue about or reciprocate this atraction in any way, much less have his own fantasies. He bites his lip and bangs the kitchen counter with the side of his fist, but somthing about this was all wrong, besides the age difference and him being the alpha's left hand man. Stiles enters the room fully dressed, clean scent still reminiscent of that embarrassment, the thud in his chest still heavy, he clears his throat and refuses to look him in the face before he announces that he should be going, he just nods examining the grout and listens to his foot fall hualt and life force leave coldly as he closes the large entrance doors.

He goes in his room now suddenly fatigued he flops on his bed and lays a hand lazily on his aching crotch as the ceiling starts to spin slowly at first then violently as nausea settels in threatening the nothing in his belly, he only roles in the bed almost incapacitated. Head now throbbing when the front door swings back open with a rush of fresh air carrying his friend's? distressed aroma and sounds comes in. Once he's inside again the symptoms start to subside instantaneously, he comes out of the locked fetal postion and let loose of the things he was cradling for dear life, his junk and the sheets. He looks over seeing Stiles lunged over the toilet taking every thing he's got not to expel, Stiles lets gravity pull his butt to the ground in front of the tub he huffs as he announce the obvious that they can't leave one another not for more than a couple yards lengths.

Derek sits up snarling at this discovery just knowing that the teen had been pleasuring himself to the thought of him was going to get him fucked if he couldn't get him out of his space. Somehow this was what Peter wanted was them stuck together to disrupt the alphas lead, but how'd he do it and was he aware of the burning attraction they had for one another. Derek's mind sped up this could mess up everything as far as pack structure went and any ones personal lives who were involved, as a part of him felt a deep unbearable draw to Stiles before this event that resembled mating behavior though that had to because he himself was aging out of the that life stage. Stiles walks in to the room and sits on the edge of his bed, suggesting they put something in their stomachs before they try that separating thing again. He mumbles in agreeance as he finds his phone and tries Peter's line with that awkward loney silence occurring again as he walks out to the kitchen, he follows him as it rings and rings habitually watching his ass as he digs in his crispers.

Stiles lays out sandwhich fixings one by one as Derek hangs up, mindlessly just watching him assemble his brunch, he gulps he couldn't stand to not hear him but he couldn't push him far enough away physically to hide that. Stiles pauses leaving a butter knife in the mayo jar and bread spread out, stairing up at him big eyed like he'd read his thoughts, a smirk grows across his face, he asks him playfully why he looks so worried. With that strange shift in cantor Stiles starts stepping towards him the gravity escapes the area and time all but freazes for him as Stiles closes the space between them, he looses power to control this situation completely as their mouths meet. Like an bursting atom engery flows between them as the smaller of them presses up against the other parting lips and swapping saliva as he finally wraps his arms around him.

 

Derek gives into the feel and taste of Stiles kiss his small tight body pressed against his chest, his long thin arms wrapped around his neck. He wraps his arms around Stiles waist, and pulls him closer. He hears a moaning whimper as he nips at Stiles bottom lip, which draws him back to reality and he pulls away quickly. Across the room from Stiles in the time it takes for Stiles to open his eyes. Both panting slightly from lack of oxygen from the kiss. Stiles blinks up at Derek across the room. Derek grabs his phone from the counter and dials, telling Stiles they had to find out what Peter did to them before they fuck up the whole dynamic of the pack. Stiles take a couple steps closer but Derek backs away his shoulders tensing as he holds the small electronic in a vice grip, making it creak under the pressure. Stiles turns back to the sandwich stuff laid out and continues making their food as Derek keeps his back to him. The growl that escaped Derek's chest made Stiles jump almost as much as the crash of the phone breaking against the wall from where Derek threw it. He wants to be alpha, disrupt the pack knock Scott down from being alpha. If you were Scott's mate he would steal and rape you force a bond between you two, to break Scott, but since you aren't Scott's he has decided to do the next best thing and force the bond between us. Derek explains what Peter's voicemail said and his own views on what Peter had done to them. The magic he used won't dissipate unless we fuck or one of us dies. I don't want to force either of those options on you. Stiles finished making their lunch as he listened. His mind going through different ways to get out of this even though he wants Derek and they would be great together, he knows Derek doesn't want him like that. He wouldn't have rushed away from the kiss if he did.

 

Derek can see the rejection, he attempts to compensate telling his counter part "that you're feeling that way for me from the magic." Stiles eats his sandwich in big cute angry bites that would have cracked him up had it not been for the validity of their situation. Stiles retorts with a sly sarcastic "yeah, sure, I've never done that before, makes sense." His heart pounds in sync with a total lie, he smells as he did in the shower while pleasing himself, Derek gulps fending off the instinct to jump him. He starts eating the sandwich he made for him while sitting he gestures at the fridge and Stiles gets them both sodas, as he opens his he tells Stiles point blank that he's lieing before washing the meal away casually in swig of carbonated bubbles. Stiles body stiffens, his face flushes, and he smells like stress, finally addressing the elephant in the room was going to be hard, he tries to explain threw his reaction,

"I'm just saying if it's a fuck or die between the three of us then I don't want any one to die and you agree with that and neither of us want to do it with Peter so...I know you see me as a little weak worm but..." He sips his soda and avoids eye contact from across the bar. Derek's had enough, he makes it over there before he can set his coke down, he in fact spills it as he's grasped by the shirt collar and slung against the fridge with a hand planted solid over his shoulder pinning him as he's asked in a low serious growl "if you've got something to say just tell the truth stilinski, because I've smelt it on you for years."

The youngest of the two bows up " fine" he yells shoving Derek off in a surprise push of strength for his fight vs flight not being as predictable, Derek stumbles backward catching his footing landing bracing the bar. Stiles steps up an inch away from his face, " I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you." Derek grabs him by the waist and twirlls them around so that Stiles is up on the counter and he is pressed between his legs there mouths meet again in splinded bliss and they kiss. Stiles grinds up against him begging for more moaning making him hard in his lap. Derek dips down to his shoulder sliding his shirt over to expose the skin he nibbles up claiming him by suckling and biting at his neck with out a second thought, he feels things change between them instantly from a heated lustfull conquest in to a romantic adventure. He pulls the garment up and away from his torso lightly pecking every inch of him mingling their scents, Stiles trembles under him at every point of contact. Derek decides he can't stop himself and is afraid of knotting with him because this didn't feel like sex, may be it was the magic but he's wanted him for too long and too bad he just can't chance it.

 

Its when Derek goes to undo his belt Stiles snaps up confused but says nothing showing his trust but refuses to watch what he does next with his mouth. He lays back and trys not to concentrate on all the wild unfamiliar sensations happening to his body, the big bad wolf takes him at full mast in to his fanged opening and gives him such a fellatio that it makes him wonder if this is his first time. His hips buck on their own and he groans loudly as Derek stops he dares to prop up and look at what he hears him doing, as suspicion would prove the larger male was stripping like something out of one of his wet dreams.

He just tries to enjoy watching him undress in the morning light a golden bronze coating of skin over his muscler form, those wolf eyes glowing blue his fangs elongated, this was his all his, and Derek proves just that, climbing up on the marbel finish with him, straddling his hips and making a wincing face as he reached back and setteled down on his manhood. He's now sure the large wolf had saved himself as he is so tight it hurts, he starts painfully rocking in place letting the lubercation of the oral sex do it's job as he does so. Derek hisses as Stiles gasps he quivers trying to move with him more than against, in awe at the power he has been givin the absolute trust and lack of experience he's speachless to describe the burning unspoken words between them, this was the last way he'd ever imagined sex with Derek Hale.

A warm feeling bubbles up in his tummy and he reaches out and pulls his lover over him as they find there pace together, he just has to have him closer, has to feel his warmth on his skin, Derek obliges him wraping his arms around him letting an I love you escape his lips as he finds his. Stiles strains to return the words having them triggering him to orgasm with his now new found lover. After they lay there for a moment holding one another Derek dismounts and starts cleaning himself with napkins and goes back to being his bossy old self ordering him to shower and reminding him he's already late for school.

A few hours later Scott gasps as he takes the seat next to him for lunch he prclaims Stiles is glowing and asks who he finally lost his v card. Stiles looks down at the tile away from him and frowns "I didn't do anyone... I mean, no one you know, I just, I can't tell, ok it was a promise, I'm sorry." Scotts brows raise at his bumblimg reaction and he smiles tightly then shrugs, responding cooly with a "I don't care, I'm just glad for my bro." Kind of nonchalant answer. He wasn't going to lie but at the same time if he hasn't any clue as to what Peter was was trying to do he knew better than to tell him alone.

 

That weekend Scott's phone rings and vibrates off his bed side table he slides half way out of the warmth of his blankets to pat around on the carpet until he palms the device, retrieves it and reads the caller identification to be Derek Hale, still slouched half out of the bed his heart races as he attempts to think, at three AM this had to be bad his mind races as he swipes to answer him. Derek's voice is raspy and he sounds like he's in mortal pain, he pleads to him in an uncomfortibly satisfying way confessing what he's suspected for the past few days topping it off with the conundrum that had initiated all these events. He rides his bike across town over to him, showing up sweaty and tired in his pajamas, he knocks and enters at a muffled groan whos embodiment was to be found in the living room floor. He then has to drag Derek who he was surprised didn't reek of his best friend to his car then awkwardly wait for him to hand over his keys.

He wasn't exactly a pro at driving yet but after a few jerky corners he smoothed it out, still very aware of what he was driving its worth the neighbor hood and his actions he is paranoid about being pulled over and doesn't want that to show though his driving or to his beta. As he fails at relaxing and drives it uncomfortably with his heavy breathing "friend" in the passenger seat, he thought about the new situation developing between his "friends" their relationship not that he had an issue with any of that sort of thing, it just wasn't his sort of thing and despite that he was overwhelmingly pissed off that his best friend just couldn't be honest and admit it to his face instead of him getting his information last minute this way, he would never say it out loud due to being labeled petty but he was jealous that Derek would be more important than him now, that loyalty had already shown. Derek sits up slowly pointing him in the right direction as he's brought closer to Stiles his pain is noticeably relieved it takes a few well woven blocks to find the exact place through a vicarious driver but he does so eventually pulling up to a big dark warehouse when and where he finally questions Derek on the safety of this adventure as they tread around the outside looking for an break and entry point. It's not until they find a small long window with out bars Scott realizes he has to do the breaking in part that Derek is too weak even now though he can stand on his own.

 

Peter grits his teeth now, he did not take all these chances and have this kind of negative exposure without solid results, he calls the witch he gets a stronger dose. He bleeds himself again and counts the couple of days until the moon is full then beraks in.

And tampers with his nephew's food. He luckly doesn't have to wait long to catch the teen home alone, this was simpler and came with less injury than last time, he takes Stiles down by surprise putting him in a sleeper hold while he was at his computer with a headset on. he plys the youth when he wakes with his own personal will power remedies allowing himself to gain contact through his skin and second hand smoke, these ancient herbs were guaranteed through the history of his species to be highly effective. Drunk off rage he wants blood to settle and reclaim what was rightfully due to his family line even if it was the end of him. Stiles asks him a slury why struggling with the weight of his own body, Peter hisses enraged as he answers, "Because you're all weak, he should have taken this all the pack the territory long ago along with you, for fucks sake the alphas an idiot if he can't tell you two have been screwing around for days."

Stiles chuckles some letting his head sway as he mumbles unintelligible in all vowels, Peter takes him pinched by his index and thumb by the cheeks, chin steady in the L of his hand forcing him to look him in the eyes, his sobriety being judged as he's told to clarify. He sputters a retort of sorts like "You're just mad because you're too weak to take us out without help." He scoffs clinching down on his face "what help? I did all this on my own." He strains to make a word that sounds like "magic" come out of his pinched up pucker, Peter looks down at him in distain and notices his mating mark. He snidely comments on it as he pushes his face away violently while he backs up just a hair, "You are a cute one, I'll give him that, for bringing a useless human into the pack, you will be worth looking at, maybe" He bends down and steals a kiss from him as if it was his right, when he's done he likes the look of fear in the kids face as he decided he'll desecrate them all, he drags Stiles over to a wall leers over him and pauses. The sound of shattering glass distracts him and the near full moon light empowers him as they make their way in, first up to bat is Scott whom he picks up like a rag doll and slings away not once but twice before he's immobilized, second up is his own flesh who he's the maddest at, if he wasn't going to lead then he'd fall. Peter pulls back to punch him in the face as hard as he can.

 

Scott stared in frustration, his arm had a bone sticking out and his elbow was bent in the wrong direction. His foot hung by the tendon at the back of it. He watched as Peter tossed Derek away from Stiles who was in a dazed state against the wall. Stiles had been drugged again by Peter as soon as he had gotten to the warehouse with Derek, the scent of the two had combined and it triggered a rage in Scott he hadn't known was just under the surface. He knew Stiles liked Derek but he couldn't get his wolf to accept that Stiles wasn't his. As Peter moved closer to Stiles he growled at the older wolf crawling closer to where Stiles was. Peter looked down at Scott as he moved past, kicking him in the ribs forcing him over onto his back and further away from Stiles. Scott looked over to Derek's prone form, he had a puddle of blood around his head that was getting bigger by the second. Switching his eyes back to Peter, Scott watched as Stiles was grabbed by the hair and dragged to his feet. Peter wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and planting a kiss to his slightly parted lips. Stiles in his dazed state moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Peter's neck, and opening his mouth giving him more access. Scott turned his face away from where Peter's hands were pulling Stiles shirt up.

 

Stiles watched the fight as if behind a fogged mirror or window the movements were blurry but he knew who was who, he tried to get his eyes to focus as Peter taunted Derek and Scott. He had told them his whole plan as they fought, first he had tried to get Derek to attack Scott but it didn't work very well, Derek knew instinctually that Scott was the stronger wolf and had turned back to the wolf that had touched his mate. Derek had fought with all his stregnth but continusly got tossed away as Peter focused on Scott. the snap of bone rang loud in his ears as Scott twisted around and slashed across Peter's chest or back he couldn't make out which way he was faceing. Scott cried out and the pain in his voice cleared a bit of his vision, he watched as Derek almost got his eye torn out as Peter's claws dug into his face. He inturnally winced, he knew from Peter's plan what he wanted and he had a plan in his head he just needed to clear the drug from his system a bit more before he could fight back against the psychowolf. He closed his eyes and focussed on the sounds of the fight the grunts and growls of his mate and his alpha teamed together to save him. When the sounds stopped with a final grunt and growl, Stiles opened his eyes and watched Peter kick Scott away from him, he forced himself not to look over at his mate because he knew if he did he would give Peter a clue as to how much he had cleared his head. He could feel that Derek was still alive and he heard Scott groan so he too was alive.

 

Stiles stood as Peter pulled his hair, fighting himself not to wince at the tight hold the wolf had on his scalp. The kiss almost made him gag, but he knew he had to allow it and make Peter think he wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Peters neck and opened up to the probing tongue. He knew his eyes were too focused so he kept them tightly closed as he felt Peters' hands on his stomach and side, sliding up under his shirt pulling it up with his hand and over his head. Stiles unwrapped his arms from Peters neck moving with him as he took his shirt. He forced a moan as Peter nipped at his neck the spot sensitive from where Derek put a hickey, Peter covered it with his own. Stiles squeesed his eyes shut even more tightly fighting back tears from the feel of betreyal letting Peter cover that mark.

 

Peter smelt the tears escape Stiles eyes even though the boy had his eyes closed. Biting hard against the mark he was covering made Stiles shiver in his arms, he knew the drug he used would allow Stiles mind to be clear but his body wouldn't respond to his demands. It would follow instinct and sensation. Running his hand down he tugged the boys pants open and pushed them down around his thighs and did the same one handed with his own. His other hand holding Stiles hair in a tight grip keeping him flush against his body. When he had his pants down around his knees he pushed Stiles down to kneel in front of him and pushed his thumb past his lips making him open his mouth. He kept his eyes on Stiles face it was scrunched as he forced his eyes to stay closed.

 

Stiles felt Peter's half hard cock pass his lips and he closed his lips around it sucking as he knew Peter wanted him too. He knew there was some broken glass near by he had seen it fall and knew if he could get to the big piece he could at least hurt Perter enough for one of the other wolves to finish him off. But he had to wait or Peter to be distracted enough to get to it. His opertunity came quickly as Peter pushed his now hard cock further down Stiles throat. Stiles choked and pulled back, pushing away from Peter and falling to all fours, his hand touched a shard of glass as he was pulled back up by his hair and his cock was forced back into his mouth. He held tight to the piece of glass carefull to not cut himself on the sharp edge. Peter forced his jaw open more as he thrust deep and back. The feel of the smooth hardness against his tongue made his body respond his blood flow directed south as his mind rebelled the arousel.

 

Derek turned his throbbing head his eye closed, his eyelid the only thing keeping it in his skull. He could smell the arousel from Peter and the blood from Scott and the determined terror that was pouring from Stiles. The bond between them flairing with pain as he listened to the slirps and sucking his mate was forced to do. Focusing on the older wolf Derek saw his mate half hard with peters cock in his mouth one hand flexing by his side and the other holding tightly to a sharp shard of glass. Derek would have smiled if he could but his head throbbed again as his eye healed, and refilled with fluid. The preasure of it making him groan. Not sure how Scott faired he turned slowly to look at him the part of his arm that had had a bone sticking out was almost healed, and his ankle was still limp. But he saw Scotts eyes flair alpha red when they caught Derek's. And with that flair he knew his alpha was almost ready to fight again. Flicking his eyes back to his mate he saw Stiles drawing his hand up, the glass catching the bright moonlight from the broken window.

 

Peter heard Derek growl and turned his head to see his nephew try to move bit fall back to his blood puddle. He laughed,"My goodness Derek, you cant even get up. How do you expect to save your mate if you cant even move from the floor." Derek's eyes flaired blue as he pushed up onto all fours, Peter kept a hand in Stiles hair and kept his mouth occupied with his cock as he watched Derek try once again to save the human currently licking his precum. Watching Derek move closer across the floor kept Peters attention he didn't smell Stiles blood flood over his hand as he squeesed the glass stabbing it between two of Peters ribs. Peter jerked his hand away from Stiles head and whipped it across his face sending him sprawled across the floor. Derek took the opertunity to jump up and tackle Peter away from Stiles pushing the glass deeper into his lung where it slipped inside and caught under his rib each breath bringing it closer to his heart as he faught his nephew.

 

Scott joined his beta fight for his mate against the only other family he had. A shove of claws through his stomach and up into his diaphragm shattered the glass in his lung and he screamed. Scott took a step back as Derek leaned over the prone form of his uncle. Who still taunted through pants of breath. "You can't kill me. I'm your only family left, your blood." Derek growled back that Stiles was his family now and that Scott was blood. But he still hesitated from dragging his claws into his mother's brother. "Let me do it Derek." Scott laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go take care of your mate." Derek's eyes jumped to Stiles who had his face burried in his knees where he was curled in a sitting phetal position arms wrapped around his legs ankles crossed. He looked up at Scott then moved toward Stiles. Derek whispered soothingly as he closed the distance between himself and his mate. "Hey, baby its over, I'm Here. I'm not going anywhere, you've still got me." When he touched Stiles arm Stiles head jerked up amd his eyes focused on Derek's glowing blue ones.

Derek nearly fell backward as Stiles jumped into his arms, "I was so scared," he whispered into Derek's neck. Arms around his head and legs around his waist Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles ribs holding him close. Not going to lose me now that I have you." Derek whispered as he listened to the gurgle of Peter's last breath leave him.

 

 


End file.
